Shmi Skywalker Lars
Watto's Shop | masters= | apprentices= }} Shmi Skywalker Lars was a middle-aged human woman who was the mother of Anakin Skywalker, a young child who was the Chosen One that would bring balance to the Force. She was also the grandmother of Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa Solo, great-grandmother of Ben Skywalker, Jacen Solo, Jaina Solo, and Anakin Solo, and a direct ancestor of Cade Skywalker and Ania Solo. Born on the world of Tatooine, Shmi was raised as a slave when her family was forced to sell her at an early age, and would work for the Besadii Empire under the ruled of Gardulla Besadii the Elder. Never married, Shmi gave birth to a son and named him Anakin Skywalker. Shmi never wanted to give up her son, so she cared for him greatly, and was willing to do anything to help him. After Anakin left to become a Jedi, she was freed by a brave and kind farmer named Cliegg Lars. Shmi fell in love with him, and the two would eventually get married. Just before the Clone Wars started on Geonosis, Shmi was brutally tortured by a group of Tusken Raiders that abducted her, and soon died in her son's arms. Her death caused her son to begin his path towards the Dark Side of the Force, and would soon become Darth Vader in the end of the war. She soon became a Force Spirit when she ventured to the Netherworld of the Force, and appeared to her son on Mustafar after he was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi. She tried and free him from the dark side, but her attempt failed when Darth Sidious arrived and claimed his apprentice. However, her son would later return to the light side after he gave his life to save her grandson Luke from been killed by the Sith Lord. Biography Death After her death, Shmi moved on to peace in the Afterlife and would venture into the Netherworld of the Force where she would return to the physical universe as a spirit during the time of the Clone Wars. After the war ended in 19 BBY, Anakin's path towards the dark side was complete and became the Sith Lord Darth Vader, which resulted the Great Jedi Purge and the birth of the Galactic Empire. Although, Vader was defeated by Obi-Wan Kenobi during a duel on Mustafar, and the fallen Sith Lord was left to die by his former Master. Shmi appeared to her son on Mustafar, and tried to help him and return him to the light. Her efforts to do so failed when Darth Sidious arrived and claimed his fallen apprentice. Legacy Shmi's death caused Skywalker so much regret which would lead him to the dark side. After Anakin destroyed the Tusken village and massacred all the villagers for murdering his mother, several other Tusken clans believed Shmi as a witch and the mate of the Great Jawenko. Although, those stories were proven to be false. Shmi would be remembered for creating the actual Skywalker Family, and every generation would live on. Sorna, who was Shmi's childhood friend, was horrified to learn of her death and would come to the Lars homestead and place flowers on her friend's grave once every year. In the year 21 BBY, Anakin saw his mother again in a Force Vision while he, along with Obi-Wan Kenobi and Ahsoka Tano, were trapped on Mortis. Believing that his mother came back as a spirit, The vision was induced by the Son, one of the powerful Force Wielders that controlled the planet for many generations. Anakin's vision of Shmi told him that he was not at fault for letting her die but that he had drawn the burden of guilt around himself. When Anakin revealed to Shmi that he was married to Amidala, whom Shmi had met more than eleven years ago, the vision of Shmi told him that Anakin's wife did not represent his true destiny. His vision of Shmi then disappeared, but not before briefly taking the form of the Son. During the time of the First Galactic Civil War, Shmi's granddaughter Leia Organa, who was the daughter of Appearances *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' Category:Farmers Category:Females Category:Force Spirits Category:Humans Category:Skywalker Family Category:Slaves Category:Tatooinians